Trevor & I
by T-king248
Summary: A friendless school kid meets Trevor philips. All in one day she meets and befriends him, what will happen along with way? /first story, I suck at sumaries... and stories. right now it's 1993, Trevor is 23 and my OC, Grace, is 16. later on, (in 2014) when Trevor would be his actual age (around 43), she wouldn't be his age aswell (she'll be 37). changed ages cause they were wrong/
1. Chapter 1 intro

**_Trevor & I_**

**_Introduction._**

_I was 16 and he was 23._

His name was Trevor, I would see him at school- god knows how he still managed to come to school at his age… He would always be alone; his friends came and went as the school years went by. He was in school for a year here, he's in grade 12 now, I'd notice him, but he'd never notice me. I didn't see myself as a 'good looking' kid, no… I didn't think I could even be attractive to anyone.

I had a round face, my green eyes stood out but so did my ears. They weren't big or anything, they just… stood out I guess. I had braces put on last year, which made me look stupid and nerdy. My short red hair kept me from getting a boyfriend or a simple friend for that matter; I didn't care that much… I loved my short red hair, my leather jackets and jean shorts along with my pointed toe cowboy boots. I guess I looked kind of weird wearing cowboy boots with short shorts, but I didn't really care or think about it at all.

My names Grace and this is my story, I'm in grade 9, I like wearing tank tops with cats on the front, leather jackets, shorts and cowboy boots. I'm 16 years old, born and raised at the Canadian border, everything in my life was turned upside down- In a good way … I think, from one man.

Trevor.

It was a normal day, Monday, September 8th 1993.

The bell rang and I went out of class, straight to my locker. I always tried to be first out the door, I hated being in crowded hallways, always getting bumped into, tripped, and pushed… People usually kept their elbows out to hit others passing by; Before, I got elbowed in the boob by someone. At my locker I put my books away, took out my lunch and headed to the cafeteria, I had my CD player with me, along with my very cool over the ear headphones, I popped in a CD and listened to music while I ate and did school work. I would look up from time to time, just in case I someone would be talking to me, or looking at me. I sat under one leg as the other hung off the bench, it was kind of uncomfortable, but I tried looking 'cool', sitting how other kids sat while talking to their friends.

I turned my school works page and found out there was a blank back piece to my paper, I decided to doodle on it while waiting for lunch to end. I drew a cat, a dog… anything I could think of, but my mind was blank, I looked up to scan the room until I locked eye contact with an older kid; he had messy black hair, somewhat brushed back. His jawline and nose were perfect. He had brown eyes- Or were they orangey brown… It doesn't matter because I quickly looked away, embarrassed. I hated making eye contact with… cute strangers. Bit my lip and scribbled on my page to look like I was working, every now and then I would look at him from the corner of my eye, he'd still be there, I'd catch a glimpse of him staring at me.

'Am I ugly?' I thought

'Is that why he's staring at me?' I wondering, frowning

I turned off my CD player and put it in my bag along with my work and decided to leave the lunch room, it was awkward being in there for me, even if we did just look at each other; I went to my locker, grabbed a few items, new eraser, pencil sharpener… I stepped back from my locker to close it accidentally bumping into someone with my backpack, I turned around to apologize

"Oh, gosh… I'm sorry, I-"

It was him, that guy from the cafeteria

"I didn't… see you there…" my voice getting quieter

His expression was neutral; he stared at me for a short time, an awkward moment rose; until he gave me a small smile

"It's alright, girl" he replied

I gave him a nervous smile as I scanning his face; I wanted to remember his facial features.

"Oh- alright, I just didn't see you there…" I wanted to bury my face

He chuckled slightly, "Well, your locker is right there, it isn't transparent. So it's alright"

I blushed, "Yeah, you're right."

I gave him another nervous smile, tapping my leg, class was starting soon.

I blurted out, "Are- Are you a student?"

He shrugged, "Do I look like one? I was kind of hoping I didn't look old, bummer"

I widened my eyes, "Oh no- I didn't mean it like that, you don't look old, just mature..." nailed it.

He laughed, "Well, thanks-" He replied, looking at the clock on the wall

"Oh, I guess I better leave, eh? Class'll start soon, don't wanna be late."

He gave me a nice pat on the shoulder and headed down the hallway. I kind of stood there, then I noticed these two girls watching me- they were blonde, probably sisters. That giggled at each other as they glanced at me. I turned to close my locker when I heard their footsteps coming up to me

"Do you think he's cute?" one girl asked

I stood there for a second, "I…"

I turned around, my face red, "I guess so"

They laughed, nodding their heads "I knew it, the way you looked at him, blushing…"

They both talked on how I was looking at him, and how I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

I bit at the skin on my lip, "Well, I guess I better go…"

I turned to leave when I heard one say, "Hey, don't bother trying to ask him out. You're too ugly for him, I'm sure he probably left to throw up!"

I stopped in my tracks, my heart dropped, my eyes became glossy, I know it probably isn't true, but it hurt me. I heard them laughing as they were walking away, I turned around and for some reason I yelled out "At least I'm not a blonde bimbo like everyone else says you are!"

Bad idea, they snapped their heads around and glared at me, shaking their heads. Fuck, now I have enemies; I turned around and quickly walked to my class, my eyes still burning but I fought the tears and made it through my class and my next class.

I forgot about those two blonde chicks from lunch until I left my last periods class room, they were waiting for me. I turned my heel and quickly walked into the crowd of kids in the hallway, I made it to my locker. I couldn't open my locker as I was shaking; fuck it, I'll get my jacket tomorrow.

I booked it to outside, it was raining a bit, I groaned as I headed my way, that is until I seen those blonde girls coming outside from the doors ahead of me.

"Oh… shit" I bit my lip

They looked around until they've spotted me, I stood frozen in my tracks looking for a teacher. No one but kids walked passed me, I backed up

'Maybe if I go inside the school, I can come out another door'

I turned around and walked towards the door…

"Hey, not so fast, ugly!" the girls yelled, one grabbing my bag

"Do you think a blonde bimbo could reach grade 12?" one asked

"Do you think a blonde bimbo can hit like this?!"

I turned my head, before I could see anything I was on the ground, my nose hurt like a bitch as it started to bleed,

"Don't you dare insult us again!" the sisters yelled,

They decided punching me once wasn't enough so the grabbed a hold of my shirt and beat me, punching me in the eyes, nose, mouth, I'm sure someone would help me!

But no one didn't, they gathered around watching me get bruised and bloodied from these two girls, before each hit I would look into the crowd, after the, I don't know, 9th punch I seen Trevor, he pushed his way in and grabbed one of the girls' hair, pulling her to the ground, the other girl let me go as she aided her sister,

"Get the fuck away from her, you psycho bitch!" he yelled as he pushed the girl to the ground,

"How'd you like me to beat you mercilessly!" he threatened, grabbing a girls arm as she cowered

He let the girls go as they ran off, he held out a hand for me, tears rushing down my face along with blood from my nose and lip, I felt nothing but pain in my face, I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up,

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his hand touching my cheek

I nodded as I started to bawl, people started to leave the scene as teachers rushed to my side,

"What the hell happened here, what did you do this time Trevor!?" asked a supervisor, grabbing Trevor's arm, shaking him

"Nothing, I did nothing!" he yelled, "I fucking helped her from getting attacked by these psycho chicks!"

"Is this true?" asked the supervisor, along with a teacher

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes

"I want to go home." I then said in a shaky voice

"I must call your mother, she can pick you up" replied a teacher,

"No, I want to go home! I walk home every day and I'm walking home right now!" I snapped, turning and walking away

I didn't want my mother to come to the school; she was too busy with work these days.

I breathed heavily, walking slow as I felt weak, my head hurt like hell and I had a mile and a half to walk. Cursing under my breath, I sighed deeply as I heard footsteps coming my way, "I don't want to call my mom, so leave me alone!" I yelled as I turned around

"Well, I don't really have a way to call your mom…" replied Trevor

He smiled at me and ran his fingers down my face, "My, my… they got you good, huh?"

I frowned turning my head, "don't touch my face, it hurts…"

He nodded, "I assumed it would…" he replied,

"I'm Trevor." He then said, pursing his lips.

"I'm, Grace.." I replied, staring at the ground

"Thanks for helping me back there"

A few buses passed us

"Sooo… can I walk you home?" he asked

My face turned red as I nodded, "Y-yeah, sure… how far do you live?"

"four miles, just out of town."

I nodded, "Alright."

We started walking, it was weird, you know, walking with a guy you've just met; and had a crush on. He was tall, around 6 feet, or more… I was about 5'7, average 16 year old girl's height, right? God, this is weird. I felt numb, of course, my eyes started to bruise, and my lip started swell along with my left eyebrow. I breathed heavily

'Oh god, I probably look like a monster'

I looked over to Trevor, his hair brushed back with his fingers, his cut on his lip…

"You okay?" he asked, tilting his head as he stopped to look at me

I nodded then shook my head, "No"

"My head hurts like- _like hell_!" I whined

He pursed his lips, "I have a buddy who used to get beat up a couple times a week; he lives a couple miles from my place, do you think you could come see him? He could help you."

I bit the inside of my mouth, it was a habit,

"My mom won't be home till 7 tonight. I could drop my bag off my place, if we can."

He nodded, "yeah, we could do that"

Hello, and to anyone who had read this, thank you. This is my first story, err, introduction to a story! Sorry if It's boring, but i assure you that later on there will be smut, sad parts and happy parts! I have so many ideas to write on this story! So stay tuned! Also sorry for my 'he sad' 'she said' I can't think of any words. So hopefully I get better at writing later on.


	2. Chapter 2, welcome

Chapter 2

Hello! So, in my story, Trevor and Michael new eachother from school, Michael isn't originally from Canada, he just moved to Canada. he and Trevor knew eachother for about 2 years in my story right now! Thanks! Also, sorry if this will be boring! I don't want to speed things up just yet! thanks, enjoy!

"What? Who is she?" a voice asked from behind a barely opened door.

The house we were at was small; the front window had a large crack in it as duct tape held it together. Beer bottles were all over the front yard as a weak linked fence secured it. I looked around the property while Trevor talked to his friend. The house itself was in decent shape- Then the door opened, a man in his early twenties, probably around twenty-five stood there, he was shorter than Trevor, he had a cigarette in between his lips, waiting to be lit.

"So, you just met her, she got beat up, yadda yadda… and you want me-" he pointed to himself, "-t' patch her up? No friggen way!"

"Come on, you've helped other people, asshole!"

"Yeah, other people I knew!"

Trevor scrunched up his face, "stop being an asshole, and let us in!" he pushed his friends shoulder

He shook his head, "No, why should I?"

Trevor growled and pushed his way in, "because I said so! Michael! What happened last time, huh?!"

Michael steadied himself, "Fuck, T."

I fiddled with my fingers as I stayed silent, Trevor's friend Michael looked towards me; "Hey, uh… geez, I guess you can come in."

I nodded, "Thank you, sorry to be a bother..."

"It's Trevor who's being a fuckin' bother" mumbled Michael as he moved himself so I could walk in.

The place smelt of smoke, as beer bottle were lying here and there, a small couch was waiting for me in the living room. I sat down as Michael tended to my face. I felt awkward, I barely knew these guys; Michael tried to make small talk, "So, uh, you and Trevor are friends now, eh?" he asked

I nodded, shy of talking. I licked my lip, they were dry, and my braces cut the insides of my lip as well. I cringed as Michael started cleaning it, "Sorry, kid, but you did come here to clean yourself up. Trevor nodded as he took a drink of his beer,

"Yyyyess she did, followed me like a dog."

I felt red when he said that, my shoulder slumped down as I glared at Trevor, who smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, please, the only thing that'll follow you Trevor would be a fly following your fucking stench."

Trevor laughed, "Oh, please, do go on, I love hearing insults."

Michael rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Aaannd, done. The swelling'll go down probably tomorrow, or… y'know, in a couple days. It's best to rest, now."

I thanked him and stood up, ready to leave

"Whoa, whoa, sugar, where you going? You leaving already?" asked Trevor as he walked over to me

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's almost six 'o clock and it'll take an hour to get home…"

Trevor frowned, "Stay awhile, you seem like someone who needs time away from family."

He was right, my dad was a smoker, smoked those big cigars along with a pack all day. My mother worked 24/7 just to get out of the house and my brother, he's just an ass who's to over protective of me, I couldn't go home now, anyway, not with my face looking like this!

"Fine, I'll stay."

Trevor smiled as he ran his tongue over his teeth, "We can, uh, get to know each other…"

He walked a bit closer,

god I felt so out of place here, but I don't want to seem like a 'shy' kid, not in front of these guys. I wanted to stay here so badly, maybe I'll stay for an hour, yeah; I smiled back at him before asking "Do you have an ice pack or something?"

Michael tilted his head tapping his chin, "Ahh… dunno, I'll check. Usually I have ice for drinks."

As Michael went to check the freezer Trevor stepped closer, "Listen, I know you are probably… scared or something, but once you get to know me, you'd be glad you bumped into me at school."

I grinned, "Well, you do seem like a cool guy, and Michael as well…"

He grinned back at me, "Well, Michael ain't cooler than me, nor would he be as cool as me."

He then tilted his head and rubbed his chin, "So… uh, why did those girl pick a fight with you?"

"You mean beat me merciless? Ah- … well, you know when we 'bumped into each other'?" I replied as I quoted using my fingers, I paused, sighing

"Those girls asked me if I, uh, y'know, had a crush on you."

Trevor smirked, brushing his nose with his finger, "Mhmm, did you tell 'em 'yeah, of fuckin course, who wouldn't have a crush on this hot piece of ass'?" he replied, pointing to himself, nodding his head.

I laughed, covering my mouth, shaking my head, "No, no… I didn't say that, I said-"

Michael came in the room, cutting me off, "Found the ice!"

I turned my attention to Michael and took the ice, which was in a plastic bag, I smiled and thanked him as I iced my swelled eye; I sat on the couch as Trevor sat beside me. "You know, when I first seen you, I thought you were really pretty."

Wow, well, that caught me off guard, "Oh- you did?"

I grinned, blushing.

"T-Trevor, did you even ask how old she is?" asked Michael, sitting on a swivel chair, holding his head.

Trevor quickly turned to me, "Well, how old are you?" he asked

"… How old are you?"

Trevor pursed his lips, "How old are you, first?"

Michael groaned, "Since when were you insecure of telling girls your age? Eh? Trevor's twenty-three, and you?"

I was stunned and repeated, "Twenty-three? Why are you in school?"

It felt rude asking that.

Trevor bit his lip in embarrassment, and then asked for my age.

I sighed and mumbled, "Sixteen"

Michael raised a brow, "Sixteen? Welp, don't bother trying, T, she's too young for ya'"

Trevor stood up, "It'll work out!" he cried, "Right Grace?"

I sat there, staring up at Trevor,

"…"

"See, she not interested." Michael silently chuckled

Trevor looked down at me with a saddened expression

I cringed, standing up, "I- I told those girl at school that I did have a crush on you!"

Michael dropped his cigarette from between his fingers, an awkward silence followed. I sat back down, embarrassed. Trevor sat down as well; he brushed back his hair, raising his eyebrow. Michael sighed deeply, annoyed, I could tell he was jealous; he didn't seem to have girls asking him out daily. Though he was handsome, I guess. His nose was triangle shaped, his thin lips pursed as his hair was shaved, a stubble forming. His face was rounded by slight baby fat. Though he did have that sort of look that made him mature.

I squished the ice pack which was now melted until I mumbled, "Do you- do you really think it could work out?"

Trevor looked surprised, "Are you asking me out?"

I widened my eyes, "Ah- I mean, I'm just asking… due to our age gap." I rubbed my eye, it hurt widening my eye, damn.

Trevor nodded, "Ah, I see…"

"Maybe we can hangout more, to get to know each other before we decide anything- If… you want?" I asked

He nodded again and stood up, walking to the fridge he asked Michael if he had pizza,

"Why the fuck would I have pizza? Everytime you come over you ask that."

"I'm hungry as fuck"

"Well shit, sorry" he replied sarcastically

Trevor groaned, "Fucking order or some shit."

Michael sneered at Trevor and reached for his phone and dialed a number quickly. He seemed to have remembered it quite well; I guess he orders pizza often. Trevor went into the hallway and called out,

"Where's the beer?!"

"In the fridge downstairs, where the fuck else?" Michael yelled back

I sat there, silently, fiddling with my fingers until Michael caught my attention, he leaned back in his chair and asked,

"So, even if you're sixteen, you'd go out with Trev', eh?"

I shrugged, "maybe…"

He laughed, "Good luck, he's walking hell."

I laughed along with him, "He doesn't seem like that…"

"Well you ain't known Trevor long enough, girl."

I shrugged, "You got me there."

A couple minutes later you could hear Trevor coming up the stairs, holding a pack of beer and two empty cans in his other hand. Guess that's why he took so long; I got excited, really, I've never drank alcohol before!

"Would you like one?" Trevor asked

"Fuckin' right I do" replied Michael as he sat up reaching for the pack.

I piped up, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Michael scoffed, "Of course! It's down the hall, second door to your left"

I got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Gosh, it was… surprisingly clean. Aside from the clothes tossed on the floor, I sighed deeply in relief, god it was so weird being here, awkward now as well. I looked in the mirror; the swelling on my face has gone down from the ice earlier. I turned on the tap and wet my face, looking up as I stared at my reflection and noticed I had a small gash under my eye, that'll scar.

I heard a knock at the door

"You doing alright?" a voice asked

I paused, why would they ask that, I seemed alright before?

"Oh- I was just… washing my face" I replied

The door opened, "Hey"

It was Trevor; he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, I don't mean to intrude-"

"No, it's okay"

He took a step closer, "I kind of thought you would've liked me"

Oh god

"Yeah, well… You do seem like a nice guy"

He laughed, "A nice guy, eh? Wait till you really know me"

"Michael said something like that, too… And, I would like to get to know you, a lot more"

He grinned, "Well, we can, like, right now"

Holy fuck, what a smooth talker; I bit my lip as I stepped towards him, I felt shaky, and I've never tried to kiss someone, or actually kissed anyone. There was a silence; you could hear the faucet dripping.

"Just kiss me already"

he said, breaking the silence as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, I couldn't help it as I wrapped my arms around him, he had a deep manly musk that aroused me as our lips touched, his lips were warm and soft, he ran his fingers down my cheek as his other hand travelled elsewhere, our tongues swirled together, butterflies were in my stomach; His head tilted slightly as he pressed himself closer to me, I let out a soft moan as I felt his hand squeezed my left breast.

Our kiss ended with us parting slowly, we stared into each other's eyes, smiling as his hands gripped my ass tightly; he stayed close to me,

"Are we dating now?" he asked, his hand travelling up to caress my cheek.

I trusted him with my heart now.

"I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
